Hot Tub Fun
by XbubblyXsceneXsitaX
Summary: A story about how a boy and a girl has fun in a hot tub..


A couple walked out on their wooden patio to thier hottub, the whole time messing around a little while they go. He gave her little kisses and pulled her close till she sliped away from him and splashed into the hottub, waiting for him to join her. He watched her take off her bikini top teasing him, so she put her arm over her chest so that he cant see, so he smiled as he crawled into the hottub laying her down in the shallow end. He kissed her and ran his hand down her back, sending shivers up her spine as he kissed down her neck to her chest, where he moved her arm and she put her fingers in his hair as he ran the tip of his tongue over her nipples getting them stiff as he sucked a little and gave them a little tug before she slid his hand further down her back and lifted her up a little as she held onto his hair. He began to kiss down her body and softly over her tummy stopping just above her pant line, teasing her as he ran his fingers lightly down and across her chest and to her thighs, as he tingled the inside of her thighs just against your bikini till he slid his fingers under the sides and slowly began to slide it down her legs, kissing where it use to be as he slid it lower and lower letting the strings tingle her legs as he kissed along the inside of her thighs back and forth till he threw her bikini to the side and looks up at her, only to see that she is playing with her tits and rubbing her nipples. He smiled and runs his hand up the outside of her leg as he followed with his lips up the inside of her thigh bending her leg up at the knee as he put his face right above her pussy and gave her clit a light kiss as the hot bubbly water tingled all over her body and around her pussy as he started to run his finger tip against the lips of her pussy and ran it the entire length of his tongue up her clit slowly, then giving it a long kiss as he sucked it between his lips and flicked his tongue across it fast and started to slowly ease his fingers inside her moving them against the walls of her pussy and letting the hot water spill inside her causing her to take a deep breath and arch her back up out of the water as she squeezed her tits hard, he pressed his hand across her chest, easing her back down as he started going harder on her clit with his tongue sliding his fingers in and out, just hoping to make her cum once as he slid his tongue inside her against the underside of her clit, then griding up and out then back in as his whole tongue grinds her clit. He hears her start to moan and he feels her pussy getting wetter around his fingers, tightening as he goes deeper stroking his fingers in and out of her as she played with her tits harder and he licked her clit faster and faster, stopping every once in a while to give it a little kiss and squeeze it between his lips and he fingers and licks her clit faster and faster, wanting to taste her cum so much as he hears her start to moan louder and her breath quicken as she grabed his hair tightly and he lifted up her back a little keeping her pussy in his face as he pulled his fingers out and just start eating her out as hard as he could, till she moaned and arched her back letting the warm water drip over her as she cam hard all over his tongue and he quickly licked up every sweet drop, loving the taste till her pussy is clean again as she laid back down in the water. He kissed up her body then gave her a long deep kiss on the mouth sliding his tongue across hers letting her have a little taste of the cum as she feels him getting hard against her body and he sat up and slowly slides his swimming trunks off till his cock is right in front of her face, getting harder and harder until he couldnt take it anymore. He gave a little smile as he lifted her head up to his cock and she gave the head a small kiss and then slides her tongue up the length of his shaft till she quickly takes him deep inside her mouth, sucking on his cock so deep and hard that he had to brace himself on the hottub as he felt her tongue sliding over the head and feel himself get hard as a rock, he cant help but groan a little loving the feeling the feeling of being in the back of her throat, he slowly eased his cock out of her mouth as she gave it a little kiss and he slid back. He lifted her out of the water, pulling her close to him as he kissed her deeply running his hands across her back as he turned around and sat down on the bench of the hottub. As she felt the water splash up her back as she straddled his lap and she reached down and grab his cock, stroking it a little in her hand as she gave him a teasing smile and make him lean back as she slid his cock slowly inside her, spreading her pussy across the head as the hot wetness of her pussy makes him groan as he leaned forward and pulled her close to him as his cock goes all the way into her. He pulled her tight against him as she bounced up and down, letting his cock in and out of her pussy as her clit grinded under the head and along his shaft. The hot water splashed around them as he layed all the way back and he grabed her tits starting to squeeze her nipples a little and holds her up as she rode him harder and harder forcing him deeper and deeper inside her, feeling her pussy stretch and tear as she slamed down harder and harder and moan as he began to thrust into her feeling her pussy getting wetter around him and he grabed her hips and slamed her down on him harder and harder as they both got closer and closer to cumming. He slid out and grabed her hips as he thrusted deep inside her 3 last times.. 1 all the way deep inside her.. 2 harder grinding her clit hard.. Then 3 he forced his cock deep inside her as fast and hard as he could, making her soak his cock in her cum as she moaned and he arched up as he groaned and cam filling her pussy as he held her close to him and looked at her and smiled letting her know how good she made him feel and only hoped that he made her feel nearly as good. 


End file.
